


It Must Be Nice To Have Washington On Your Side

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Martin Stein being An Asshole, Protective George Washington, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There is certain things you don't say about Mick in front of the president.Day #5: In Defense of Mick





	It Must Be Nice To Have Washington On Your Side

It was Mick’s second time meeting George Washington — this time a very alive Leonard was back with the crew and Mick wanted to introduce George to his husband. George had been the only one who had believed in Mick during Leonard’s year long absence. So it would be nice to see his friend again. Plus he kind of hoped that he could talk George into giving women equal rights as well as changing the justice system and ending slavery. 

The crew of the Waverider had been milling around the capital in New York City when Mick wrapped his arms around George and gave him a bear hug.

“It's good to see you, my friend.”

“You too Georgie boy! I wanted to introduce you to my partner — Leonard.”

“Any friend of Mick is a friend of mine,” George said. “Now, Mick the last time you were here you were telling me about your ideas for our justice system…”

“Why would you want to hearing anything that Mr. Rory has to say? He is nothing but a common thief . Surely, Mr. President, you have better things to do than listening to Mr. Rory’s nonsensical prattle. He’s absolutely useless,” Martin said.

Leonard was about say something in his husband’s defense when a very angry George did it for him.

“Mick Rory is an honorable man. Not only did he save my life but he acted admirably in the face of danger. The man that stands before to you today is not only intelligent but he has sound advice and good judgement. Now, I would apologize to him, good sir or I would ask you to leave this property at once.”

“I’m sorry,” Martin said.

“Don’t say it, if you don’t mean it,” Leonard warned.

“I can see that I’m not needed here.”

Once the professor was gone, Leonard turned towards his husband.

“Is this was what you had to put up with while I was gone?” He asked.

“The crew could be dicks but I needed to be there. I knew that you’ve wanted me to protect them,” Mick said.

“I wouldn’t have wanted them to treat you like you’re a piece of garbage. Mick, you’re more important to me than those idiots. I’m sorry you had to go through that. Just say the word and we’ll leave the Waverider and go back to Central City.”

“I don’t know, I kind of like traveling through time. I get to meet ninjas and people like Georgie. I promise, I’ll tell you when those morons get too much for me,” Mick said before leaning in and kissing Leonard on the lips.

“Oh my,” George said, making Mick and Leonard realize that he was still there.

“Come on Georgie, there are a lot of things we need to discuss. Things like the justice system, ending slavery, giving women the right to vote and making gay marriage legal,” Mick said as he placed his arm around his friend.

“I would love to here your ideas but first lets go get a drink.”

“You read my mind Georgie boy.”

As the three made their way to a small bar near the capital, they began to talking about things that could truly make America the country George envisioned when he first went to war.


End file.
